


Roll With the Punches

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You know what it means to be loyal.





	Roll With the Punches

“No!” You scream at Roman, determined to get past him, “We are settling this shit tonight! NOW!”

Roman is the only thing standing between you and the man who was supposed to be your only other brother in arms, Dean. But Seth’s recent approaches to you, hinting that you had something to do with his reason for leaving the Shield and joining the Authority, were driving the Wildman even more off course. You pushed past Roman, still the Hound they had trained you to be as the female Shield representation.

You grab Dean’s shoulder and force him to face you, “You got something to say? You do it, right now!”

“I think your Seth’s pet. His little spy to try and make the remaining Shield brothers turn on each other.” He holds his hands up, smirking, “There I said it.”

“It never occurred to you that Seth is doing that for this exact reason! In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a member of the Shield too, asshole. I’m loyal to the pack!” You bounce your eyes between them, stunned that Roman’s listening to Dean over you, “I came out when he attacked you!”

“Right, and why didn’t he attack you? Why did he stop when you were in the ring?” Dean’s question causes you to look to Roman who is obviously considering his inquiries.

“That’s what this is coming to? I’ve gotta prove my loyalty?” Their silence fires you to action, “Fine! I’ll prove myself! You’ll see that I’ve never lost sight of where my allegiance is.”

“(Y/N).” Roman tries to stop you, only to have you yank out of his hold and storm out of the room.

——————————————-

You had to pick your spot. J&J is reeling on the sidelines, and Kane had been occupied by confrontation with Dean. Roman is in the ring, not prepared for Seth to take a chair to his back as reminder of their past. Running down the ramp with a baseball bat in hand, you slide into the ring behind Seth and swing as hard you can into his legs, completing eliminating the threat.

The steel chairs crashes to the mat as Seth screams out; panicked, you swing again and strike him hard in his torso.  You move to swing another time, but Seth’s call has been answered as you are yanked back by your ponytail and pulled into a corner. You are feeding on your anger from earlier, fearless as you stare down his mismatched eyes, and hold his wrists, trying to claw, as he moves you into position for a chokeslam. You swallow, waiting until the second before he lifts you, and drive your boot into his groin. When he crumbles to his feet, you wind your fist and give him quick jab to the throat. Retrieving your baseball bat, you move to attack Seth, but he’s being dragged out by J&J. Adrenaline high, you scream, “Get your ass back in the ring!” but the Authority is in retreat; Seth’s eyes set in a permanent glare on you.

You wait for them to put the ramp between you before turning to face Dean and Roman who are out of breath and smiling; when they lift their fists towards you, you join them with yours and hope all questions have been put to rest.


End file.
